


Lace seduction

by imera



Series: HD and sons bingo card 1 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers what he likes, Albus knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed story for the hp_kink_memes @ livejournal. Prompt by hpfangirl71, unthemed round #2.  
> Also a fill on my hd-and-sons bingo card #1
> 
> I will add a second chapter in the future, when I feel inspired enough to write it.

When Scorpius first brought Albus Severus Potter into their home, Draco wasn't sure what to think. He didn't know if it was a smart move to bring the son of a well known Auror into the house of several well known Death Eaters. Years passed since the war, but the older wizards and witches had not forgotten.

The younger generation did not seem to care about the past, which was why Draco didn't forbid his son from being friends with Albus.

As time passed, Draco came to realize something important about himself; he was gay. His wife took the news easily, claiming she had always known; something he doubted, but accepted. His son did not seem bothered about the news either, which was good news since he didn't want his relationship with Scorpius to end badly.

He began experimenting with different guys, trying to find that one thing that would excite him every time; he thought he found it a few times, but then realized it was just a phase that soon passed. He didn't understand that the one thing that he wanted the most, had been visiting his home for years.

It wasn't until Albus turned 16 that Draco began to notice him in a sexual way, and it would take another year before he realised why he found him attractive. Knowing it might not look good if he flirted with the son of the Hero, Draco avoided Albus, something the young boy didn't know as he seduced Draco.

"Don't you like me, Mr Malfoy?" Albus asked in a flirtatious voice.

It took all of Draco's strength not to moan right then. "It's not that I don't, _like_ you," Draco admitted in a controlled voice. "I just don't think it's smart to be fooling around with a friend of my _son_."

"Don't worry about him, think about yourself," Albus said playfully.

Draco was weak and could not fight the seduction of such a lovely boy. He tried to turn him down, but every attempt ended with Albus pushing his firm body against his, rubbing his erected cock against Draco. Draco tried to fight him, but he lost that battle.

Albus didn't like to waste time and began to undress himself, revealing his tanned body. When he pushed down his trousers, revealing red laced underpants, Draco thought he could simply die. That was the moment he realised why he lusted after the boy, why he found him attractive, even if there were men who he thought was more attractive than Albus. Since Albus was young, he used lace, ruffles and other feminine items to accessorize his outfits, making him more feminine.

Cautiously, Draco reached for the laced underpants. He barely touched it before releasing a deep moan. "Do you like?" Albus asked. Draco struggled to speak so he simply nodded. "Don't you want to fuck me while I'm wearing it?" Albus continued. Draco's cock was now rock hard as he imagined taking Albus while he was in the laced underpants.

"They are so sexy," Draco whispered, surprising both of them.

"I have many others," Albus said and straddled Draco's lap. "Do you want to see them?" Draco nodded as he stared into Albus' eyes. "Do you want to see me wearing stockings as well? And maybe some nice high heels," Albus said softly as he moved closer to Draco's mouth. He was so close that Draco was continuously breathing in Albus' breath, which smelled like strawberries.

Draco imagined Albus wearing the red laced underpants, black stockings, and a pair of nice red high heels. He was sure that if he didn't have a reason to live, he could die a happy man right there.

Albus began to rub himself against Draco's hard cock, which was still inside his trousers. Draco never thought he would ever see the day where someone was able to make him come by simply rubbing against him while he was still dressed, but that day had come. Draco grabbed Albus by his hips and groaned like an animal as he came hard inside his own trousers.

"Wasn't that nice?" Albus asked as he moved off Draco. "Come by my room later tonight, and I'll give you an even better show." 

Draco was too tired to try and stop him so he simply agreed to Albus' arrangement by releasing a strange noise from the back of his throat. With a final kiss, Albus left him alone in his study.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco knew he should have locked the door to his room and thrown away the key, but instead he found himself standing outside the guest room Albus was using whenever he visited. It was late, Scorpius was already in his room, either getting ready to sleep or reading a book, as he often liked to do before sleeping. There was one room between his son’s room and the one his friend occupied, but as he stood outside Albus’ room Draco worried they were too close.

He was about to turn and head back to his own room when he was reminded of the way Albus made him come earlier by simply rubbing against him. As soon as those memories passed through his mind he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave, not without seeing the boy first.

Without knocking he entered the room, not sure what to expect. What he saw inside was breathtaking.

Albus hadn’t expected anyone to barge in and reached for his robe, relaxing as soon as he recognised the intruder. 

Draco’s eyes moved up and down the boy as he let the robe fall to the floor. He was dressed in an outfit that caused a certain part of his body to instantly harden. Albus was wearing the same red lace thong he wore earlier, but this time he was also wearing a black garter and black lace stockings, and a black lace babydoll lingerie.

“Put on the shoes,” Draco ordered when he noticed the heels waiting by the bed. Albus smiled and put them on before slowly walking around the large bed so Draco could see all of him.

His mind stopped working properly as he watched the young man, and before he could stop himself he was moving towards him, pulling him into a deep kiss. His hands had a mind of their own as they caressed every inch of Albus’ body, pulling him closer until Albus struggled to stand. A finger found its way between Albus’ ass cheeks, locating an already prepared hole.

As his finger slipped into the oiled entrance Draco’s legs seemed to lose their strength, and if it wasn’t because he was holding onto Albus he feared he would have fallen to his knees.

“Are you well?” Albus asked rather worried.

“Let’s put it this way, if I do die I’ll die the happiest man on earth.” Albus smiled, a smile which disappeared as soon as Draco once again drew him into a deep kiss. That time he was feeling more in control of his body as he pushed Albus down on the bed, ready to take what Albus had offered for so long.

Wanting to fuck Albus in the outfit he wore Draco simply slipped the thong to the side and pushed two fingers into Draco’s ready hole.

A moan escaped Albus’ throat as he was stretched open, his legs spread even more, granting Draco even more access, not that he needed any permission.

Albus’ cock became rock hard, begging to be released from the fabric cage. Draco pulled the fabric to the side before swallowing the flesh, smiling as several curse words reached his ears.

The moans escaping Albus increased as Draco used all the skills he’s gathered over the years to give him a mindblowing experience. Draco knew both the sucking and fingering could easily make him come, but when he came without any warning Draco was still surprised by the sudden orgasm. He swallowed as much as possible before pulling away.

He didn’t worry about Albus coming quickly, the good thing about being young was that it wouldn’t be long before they could come again.

Pulling away from Albus Draco moved up the bed, glad he was in control of his body once again.

“Did you like that?” 

“I liked it a lot,” Albus answered, his voice a few tones higher than normal. Draco smiled as he let his fingers trace the lingerie Albus was wearing just for him. He wondered how Albus was able to come up with such an idea, if he was aware of Draco’s secret desires. 

Not wanting to wait any longer Draco ordered Albus to undress him. Wanting to make it easier for him Draco stood up in front of Albus, waiting for Albus to do as ordered. As he watched Albus in the lingerie his cock hardened even more. He always loved seeing lingerie, it was one of the reasons why he was able to be with his wife for all those years without questioning his own sexuality. 

Slowly Albus undid the buttons of his shirt, his fingers were neither slender or long, but short like Harry’s. Thinking about his former nemesis he wondered if he would have been with him had Harry chosen to dress up as Albus had. He knew the answer, only because Albus resembled his own father it didn’t mean Draco wanted to fuck that man.

Albus placed soft kisses all over Draco’s chest as he pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall on the floor behind Draco. When he was done his fingers moved down to Draco’s trousers, eagerly undressing the rest of Draco.

Soon the trousers were off, and as Draco was wearing nothing under them he was ready. Albus tried to repay what Draco had done and swallowed as much as Draco as possible, but because he was sitting on a rather high bed it was difficult to do it successfully. Draco knew exactly what to do and ordered Draco to lie down on his back.

As soon as he was in position Draco slipped his cock into Albus’ eager mouth. In that position Draco had all the power, he could use Albus’ mouth just as he wanted. The boy didn’t seem to mind as he continued to suck eagerly.

Slowly Draco was reaching that familiar feeling right before he would orgasm. As it would take longer for him to recover after an orgasm he decided to pull out before he regretted it.

“Get up on the bed,” Draco moaned.

Not wanting to undress Albus he pulled the thong to the side before slipping his cock into the prepared hole. Draco felt his control slip away as his body gave into the animal urges that always lurked beneath his skin. As soon as he was inside of Albus Draco fucked him so hard that for each thrust the boy moved up the bed, before too long Albus had to push against the headboard so he he wouldn’t end up with a headache.

Again Draco recognised the orgasm as it was building inside him, it wouldn’t be long before he would give Albus what he’d wanted for so long. The room was chilly but neither men could feel it as their skin was burning up. Draco let his hand caress the soft lace that parted his skin from Albus’ soft body. He might have lasted a little longer if it hadn’t been because Albus called his name.

The world around him didn’t exist for a minute as all he could see and feel was Albus and his own orgasm. If someone walked into the room at that moment Draco doubted he would care. The room filled with animalistic sounds as he dug his fingers into Albus’ skin to hold him in place as he came deep inside him.

When he was done his skin continued to tingle, aching for more. Albus was lay exhausted beneath him, his eyes half closed and his mouth open, gasping for air. He hadn’t come a second time but he seemed to have enjoyed it.

Exhausted Draco pulled out and lay down next to Albus, closing his eyes as he tried to gain control over his body again. He could feel Albus next to him, his skin burning from the fun they’ve just had.

Even if he was tired Draco reached for Albus’ body, slowly caressing the warm skin. His hand automatically reaching for the still hard cock, causing Albus to trembled beside him as each touch pulled him closer to a second orgasm.

“You smell so nice,” Draco whispered, smiling slightly as Albus moaned in response. “I really enjoyed fucking you, your mouth and your ass.” He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Albus was close. “Maybe next time I’ll fuck you in my bed, fuck you raw until you beg me to stop.” He was almost there, just needed a tiny push. Draco leaned closer and licked Albus’ neck, leaving a trail up to his ear, taking Albus’ earlobe into his mouth and biting it softly.

The moans increased as the young man arched his back, his cock pulsing in Draco’s hand. Draco opened his eyes just in time to see the second orgasm. Draco smiled as he watched Albus gasp and moan a few seconds before it passed and his body was left with nothing.

Draco wanted nothing else but to close his eyes and sleep, but he didn’t want to risk being caught by his son. His body protested as he pushed himself off the bed, but it was nothing compared to the hurt look Albus gave him when he noticed that Draco was leaving.

“Do you think we could do this again?” Albus asked, his voice full of hope.

“I don’t see why not, but then maybe we can agree to it.” Albus smiled, a small blush creeping over his cheeks.

“That sounds nice.”

When he was dressed Draco leaned down and kissed Albus one last time before he said goodnight and left the room, knowing that agreeing to meet again was a risk, but it was such a sexy risk that it didn’t bother him.


End file.
